


ravenclaws know it best

by carolss



Series: Westeros em Hogwarts [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: No meio do seu primeiro ano letivo em Hogwarts Myrcella e Shireen concordaram que suas famílias eram muito tolas naquele aspecto.





	ravenclaws know it best

No meio do seu primeiro ano letivo em Hogwarts Myrcella e Shireen concordaram que suas famílias eram muito tolas naquele aspecto. Não era tão incomum assim ravenclaws se julgarem mais inteligentes do que outras pessoas mas naquele caso as duas se sentiam bem justificadas.

Esses eram os fatos : Robert tinha tido um número razoável de filhos fora do seu casamento, o que era ruim e vergonhoso, para ele, não para as pessoas que foram os resultados de tais uniões, eles eram parte da família quer eles tivessem ou não o sobrenome Baratheon.

Então na hora do jantar ela e Shireen andaram até a mesa da Gryffindor e Myrcella disse :

“Olá, eu não sei se vocês sabem quem nós somos, mas nós temos motivos para acreditar que nós somos parentes, eu sou irmã de vocês e Shireen é a sua prima. Então nós pensamos que seria uma boa idéia virmos aqui nos apresentar”

Nos segundos que seguiram ela quase se arrependeu de ter vindo ali. Myrcella costumava ser uma boa oradora, mas não estava nem um pouco satisfeita com aquele discurso, ela devia ter preparado algo antes, embora o problema que ela via não estava tanto nas palavras mas sim em como as mãos delas estavam tremendo, e no silêncio estranho que consumiu o pequeno grupo quando ela e sua prima se aproximaram.

Mas aí Edric sorriu, e ele tinha o tipo de sorriso que podia iluminar qualquer cômodo, alguns anos depois em uma noite bem parecida com aquela Shireen lhe confessaria que desde aquele primeiro sorriso ela já estava pelo menos um pouquinho apaixonada por Edric.

Edric estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-las e disse :

“Uma ótima idéia ! Eu mesmo pensei em ir lá cumprimentar vocês, ou o Joffrey, diversas vezes, mas acabei não arranjando coragem. Que Gryffindor eu sou, certo ? Mas de qualquer maneira : muito prazer em conhecê-las”

“O prazer é nosso” Myrcella disse.

“Então me deixa apresentar todo mundo : A mais velha é Mya, vocês que acabaram de entrar na escola talvez não estejam cientes disso mas ela é uma superestrela no quadribal, e também uma das pessoas mais legais do mundo inteiro”

Mya pareceu ficar dividida entre se divertir ou ficar embaraçada com a descrição e o entusiasmo de Edric.

“Obrigada Edric. Prazer em conhecê-las meninas” Mya disse.

“Ok, essa aqui é a arrasadora de corações e muito apropriadamente nomeada pela sua mãe : Bella”

“Muito prazer. Eu concordo com Edric nós devíamos ter feito isso há tempos atrás” Bella disse.

“E o bonitão emburrado comendo a sua sopa e evitando contato visual é o Gendry”

“Não diga coisas assim” Gendry disse.

“Porque não ? Elas são família, agora seja um cavalheiro e chegue um pouco pro lado pra dar espaço pra nossa irmã se sentar”

Gendry revirou os olhos, mas fez o que Edric disse. E Edric também chegou pro lado para dar espaço para Shireen se sentar.

Edric e Bella sendo os mais extrovertidos foram os que falaram mais no começo, mas até Shireen que geralmente era tão introvertida estava falando bastante, e Mya que parecia meio desconfiada no começo no final também já estava fazendo parte da conversa. O único que continuou distante até o fim foi Gendry, mas ele não continuou assim por que no dia seguinte Edric e Bella vieram convidar as meninas para se sentar com eles, e no dia seguinte, e no outro, cerca de duas semanas depois Gendry começou a conversar naturalmente com elas, com um mês ele já estava brincando um pouco com todo mundo. E no final do ano ele deu um abraço nas duas ao se despedirem na plataforma 9 ¾, o que Edric viu como uma oportunidade de puxar todo mundo para um enorme abraço grupal. Gendry revirou os olhos quando percebeu o que Edric tinha feito, mas secretamente ele estava tão feliz quanto todo mundo de fazer parte daquilo.


End file.
